Boketsu Ai
by darksapphire-flame
Summary: Seto and Anzu meet at a graveyard under the rain. A confrontation between them leads to something unexpected. AnzuSeto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Dull azure stared at the cold stone place in the wet muddy ground. The words inscribed in the stone stared back at her, leaving her cold and empty inside. Every time she glanced at the gravestone she felt like smashing it so she wouldn't have to come terms with the horrid reality. It was too painful, too heartbreaking.

" Why did you have to leave me? You were the only one I had left but you weren't any different from the rest of them." She whispered the words bitterly.

" No, you were worse. You chose to leave. You went and killed yourself." With every word she spat she sank to her knees. The rain fell harshly on to her frail frame. She could never forgive him for killing himself. No matter how much she tried she could because he left her all alone in the world. Ever since Jou and Mai died in an accident everything fell apart. Honda joined a gang after Jou's death and got himself killed in one of the gang fights. Shizuka already distraught from Jou's death reached her breaking point when she heard that her fiancée (Honda) was killed and committed suicide.

There was only Yugi, Ryou and Otogi left but even they went away. Everything ended after Yugi's death. One morning he was found dead in his room with an empty bottle of sleeping pills. According to the doctors report he had died because of over dose. After this incident Otogi moved away to America to expand his company and maybe to forgot about the past. Ryou still lived in domino but she rarely saw him any more. Everything was screwed up. This wasn't how their future was supposed to be. They weren't supposed to die so young. Everyone had such a great future ahead of them but it all fell apart.

"It's not fair," She whispered kneeling to the ground. Her fists were curled up and tears were streaming down her sickly pale face as she remembered her horrid past. It had been a year since their deaths but they were still fresh on her mind and they always brought tears to her eyes.

"I can't take it anymore, Yugi. Sometimes I wish I had died with rest of you so I won't have to suffer anymore." She cried her body trembling from the cold rain. Her wet clothes clung to her like second skin. Her brown hair was matted to her forehead. She wrapped her arms around her frail body to shield herself from the rain but it did no good considering she was already soaking wet. She was so absorbed in her inner turmoil that she didn't notice someone come up behind and held an umbrella above her head.

"At this rate I'd say your death wish is probably going to come true, Mazaki." The icy cut through the air like a hot whiplash. Anzu froze as she heard the familiar tone. She could recognize that voice anywhere. The superior tone that practically screamed out that everything else was beneath him. Of course, it was none other than the great Seto Kaiba, the arrogant and proud owner of the Kaiba Corp which had now expanded all over the world. The last time she had seen him was at Yugi's funeral, much to her surprise. What was even more shocking was that he had shown up at everyone of her friends' funerals. But that didn't mean he had changed, he was still as much of a bastard as ever.

" Like you care." Anzu uttered, her voice quivering from holding back her sobs. She didn't want to show Kaiba how emotionally screwed up she was.

" You're right I don't. Personally I think it's because of the pitiful person you are that Otogi left. He probably couldn't stand being near you." He taunted; she could practically feel him sneering behind her.

"That's not true." Her eyes widened. She knew better than to listen to Kaiba's taunt but what he said had struck a nerve inside her.

"Oh its not. Than tell me, why doesn't your little friend Bakura visit you anymore? To me its seems he's purposely ignoring you." He mocked. He didn't know why but he wanted to see the fire light up in Mazaki's eyes with anger whenever he used to insult one of her friends. After her friend's death she wasn't the same anymore. Her eyes were dull and whenever she smiled it was always so empty and sad. Even he had noticed the drastic change in her attitude.

"Shut up. You don't know anything." She spat angrily.

"Face it, Mazaki. You just can't admit the fact that everyone deserted you. Even Yugi who swore he loved you went off and killed himself." At this Anzu turned around sharply and grabbed the front of Kaiba's shirt with both hands.

" Don't act like you know me. You don't know what its like to have everyone you love get killed. You don't know a damn thing about it and don't think you have the right to talk about Yugi either." She shouted furiously, her angry blue eyes staring into Kaiba's icy blue ones.

"Mazaki, let go of me." Kaiba threatened in a low voice. He knew plenty of what it felt like to have everyone you loved gets killed but he wasn't going to let that make him weak and over-emotional now.

Her eyes widened when Kaiba threatened making her realize that it was Seto Kaiba she was grabbing and screaming at. Instead of letting him go she loosened her grip on his shirt and rested her forehead on his broad shoulders taking in his intoxicating scent.

" Shut up. I hate you. I hate you so much." Came out a mere whisper. All of the strength that had caused her to scream at him had suddenly disappeared and left her feeling weak and a bit dizzy.

"Because you are always so damn right." She said bitterly. The sob she had been holding back escaped. She gripped Kaiba's shirt tighter and buried her face in it. It had been so long that she had gotten close to anyone both physically and emotionally. Right now she didn't care that it was Kaiba she was crying all over because she just needed someone to comfort her. It was true that Kaiba wasn't the most comforting person and even though he was an asshole there was something about his presence that made her feel alive again. Also the fact that he hadn't pushed her away meant something.

She just wanted to get all of the anger and pain out of her. She was so tired of everything. She was tired of putting on a fake smile everyday pretending that she was okay when in reality she felt like someone had stabbed her and the wound wouldn't stop bleeding.

Kaiba watched as Anzu sobbed in his shirt. He made no motion to comfort her but he didn't push her away either. Maybe it was because she looked so frail and broken. He was slightly surprised when she had admitted that he was right. He didn't think she would give in so easily.

"I miss them so much that I feel like I'm going to die." Her voice died down a bit as she said the last words. Her legs gave away from underneath her. Her lithe form crumbling to the ground. The last image she saw before she fainted was of Kaiba calling her name.

Chapter 1 End

AN: This is my first Yu-gi-oh fic. I hope you guys like it. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier. With work and everything I didn't have much time. From now on the next chapter will be released every week or every two weeks depending on how time I have. 

Disclaimer: the characters or the show don't belong to me.

Chapter 2 

Seto looked at the frail girl lying in his arms. Her body was cold and pale. The rain was falling heavily on them and Seto's black umbrella lay abandoned on the wet muddy ground. _The girl is more trouble than she is worth, _he thought. He had originally come to the graveyard to visit his parent's graves but than he saw her kneeling on the ground pleading desperately soaking wet from the rain. Even the sky looked liked it was crying with her. She looked so broken, merely a shell of her former self that he couldn't resist the temptation of going over to her. Putting a stop to his musings he took his cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Driver, bring the car to the front." He ordered in his deep voice.

He walked to the front gate holding Anzu in his arms bridal style. As he reached the gate he saw the limo in the front, the door open for him. He laid her down on seat and sat on the seat opposite to her. It took only a few minutes for them to get to the mansion. The chauffeur opened the door for him and he got out holding Anzu in his arms. When he got inside the mansion all the servants and maids looked at him surprised that their boss was holding a girl in his arms. He gave them all an icy glare causing them to shrink back in fear.

" Suzanne I want some fresh towels and dry clothes sent to my room right away. Also prepare one of the guest rooms." He ordered the maid closest to him.

"Yes, Master Kaiba." She bowed her head slightly and left.

"Maes, I want you to call Dr. Hataori." He commanded his butler.

"Yes, Master Kaiba. I'll call him right away." He too left.

Kaiba climbed the grand circular stairs of his mansion. If someone looked the situation from the outside, they would think that Seto Kaiba looked strangely like a handsome prince who had just saved his princess from a terrifying demon. Perhaps they would have been right if Kaiba's parents hadn't died and he had never met Gozuboro Kaiba. But the current Kaiba was neither dark nor light; he was stuck between the two values. He was just a shade of gray. He didn't save Anzu because he loved her but neither did he leave her to die in the rain. The only reason he did save her was because if he didn't mokuba would have killed him but also somewhere in his subconscious he would certainly feel the nagging guilt that he could have saved her but he didn't.

Kaiba walked through the hallway until he arrived at the door of his room. He managed to open the door without having to put Anzu on the ground. His room was spacious and was of a mahogany colour. All of his furniture was black. His bed consisted of golden and black silk bedspreads, off setting the room beautifully. Not caring about the bedspreads, Kaiba lay the wet girl on the bed. He gave her a withering glance and than he proceeded towards his walk-in closet from where he took out a pair of black slacks and a navy blue v-neck sweater. After grabbing his clothes he went to his washroom and took a short shower.

He emerged from the washroom with black slacks on, a towel around his neck and no shirt on. A knock on the door indicated that the maid had arrived, with an annoyed expression on his face he opened the door. The maid blushed as she saw her handsome master shirtless with water droplets rolling of his lean but muscular chest.

" I've brought the towels and the dry clothes as you requested." The maid said, still blushing.

"Very well, I want you dry her off and change her into dry clothes." He ordered, walking over to where he had placed his sweater, he grabbed it and pulled it over his head, throwing the towel into the maid's laundry basket. With that he stalked out of the room closing the door behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Mr. Kaiba, May I please have a word with you?" The doctor turned to the 23-year-old CEO currently seated on a chair next to where Anzu was laying.

"Certainly, Dr. Hataori. So what seems to be the problem with her?" Seto questioned as his eyes narrowed.

"From what I can gather, she seems to have a fever of 104 C. Another problem is that she seems to have developed an eating disorder, to be precise she barely been eating. Because of this she has lost about 15 pounds and her weight is close to being unhealthy. There also seems to be a case of insomnia. Anyone can tell by looking at the circles underneath her eyes. All of this, which I'm sure you know, is terrible for her health. Although there is usually a reason as to why people aren't taking care of themselves. It's usually an immense emotional loss. Perhaps would you know as to why Ms. Mazaki is neglecting her self?" Dr. Hataori asked. One of his eyes was covered by his long side bangs and the other uncovered eye gazed probingly at Kaiba.

"Many of her very close friends died one after another." Kaiba replied shortly.

"That would explain it. Anyway, I want her to take a few days off work. I'll prescribe her some fever medicine and some sleeping pills to help her gain more sleep. As for her eating disorder make sure she eats at least three meals a day and doesn't skip any. If her fever doesn't go down in the next two or three days please give me a call." He gave Kaiba the prescription and picked up his brief case off the floor.

"Thank you. Suzanne, show Dr. Hataori out." Kaiba motioned the maid. As soon as the doctor and maid left Kaiba directed his gaze towards the figure occupying the bed.

He observed her face and noticed that her skin was fairer than usual tinged with a hint of sickly paleness. Her cheeks were flushed from the fever and there were dark circles underneath her eyes. Now that he thought about it she had lost quite a bit of weight. Unconsciously his hand stroked her cheek, marveling at how soft her skin was but it was still slightly chilled. Suddenly, the door burst open scaring the crap out of him. He quickly snatched his hand away from her cheek as if something had just burned him. Glaring at whoever had slammed open the door he found out that it was an eighteen year old Mokuba standing in the door way breathing heavily.

"As soon as I heard that Anzu was being checked by the doctor I ran as fast as I could from the gardens to your room. Do you know how frickin huge this place is?"

"I've noticed." Kaiba commented dryly.

"Back to the matter at hand, what the hell happened to Anzu?" Mokuba asked frantically.

"Apparently little miss friendship has been starving herself and depriving herself from sleep." He explained in an annoyed fashion.

"Okay but how did you find her?"

"We met at the graveyard and than she fainted."

"Seto." Mokuba looked calculatingly at his brother.

"What?"

"You must have done something."

"Fine have it your way. We had an argument and than she fainted." Kaiba muttered darkly.

"How could you, Seto? You know how much she has been through these past months but you still refuse to keep your mouth shut." Mokuba exclaimed enraged, his purple eyes blazing with anger. Why did his brother have to be so heartless?

"Whatever. I don't have any more time to waste on useless matters like these. I'm going to go to work." He snapped.

"But what about Anzu?" Mokuba demanded.

"You can do whatever you want with her. It doesn't matter to me what happens to her." Kaiba walked out slamming the door behind him.

Mokuba sighed dejectedly. Why did his brother have to be so difficult? He sat on the chair Kiaba had sat on earlier. His eyes scanned Anzu's grief stricken face that once used to be so cheerful. Even in her sleep she looked depressed. Worry was etched heavily on Mokuba's handsome features. Over the years he had grown as tall as Seto and inherited his good looks. His eyes were narrower but they still hadn't lost their innocence, unlike Seto's which were always cold and ruthless.

He gently stroked her cheek, not knowing that earlier his brother had done the same. He missed the yugi tachi so much. They had been his first real friends and the first people to care about him aside from Seto. He could still feel them smiling at him telling him that they would save his brother. Remembering them always made him cry. He shut his eyes tightly to block out the memories that used to make him so happy and now only caused him pain. He couldn't begin to imagine how hard it was for Anzu. Watching all of them die one by one not being able to do anything, that would be the worst feeling ever. But he didn't want to lose Anzu also. Too many had already been lost.

"Anzu, please, don't leave us." He pleaded squeezing her hand.

Chapter 2 End

A/N: I'm gonna go to sleep now, it's the middle of the night. The next chapter should be out in a week or two. Please review.


	3. Awakening Nightmares

A/N: I finally finished chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Yu gi oh doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 3

_Anzu felt herself surrounded by darkness and no matter how much she ran she was still surrounded by the terrifying nothingness. Suddenly she saw a ray of light and eventually it took the shape of the outline of a person. She walked closer towards the lights and her breath caught in her throat as she realized whom the person was. The spiky hair, the big amethyst eyes and the short figure, there was no mistaking it. It was none other than yugi._

"_Anzu, come with us." He asked expectedly._

"_I-I can't." She managed to stutter out the words as she realized he was actually talking to her _

"_Anzu, don't you miss us?" Yugi spoke in his soft voice, looking up at her with his big innocent eyes._

"_Oh god." Anzu's words choked in her throat as she realized that he was asking her to kill herself._

"_Well, don't you?" He asked again._

"_Don't do this to me. Of course, I miss you guys. Believe me I would do anything to be with you guys again." She said trembling. Why was he torturing her like this?_

"_Well than come with us. It's not the same without you here." This time it was jounichi's voice that called out to her._

_She stared into his warm brown eyes and wished she hadn't because as soon as she did tears started pouring down her face. Suddenly a shadow figure appeared before the yugi tachi and proceeded to slash them one by one. Their blood splattering on her._

"_NO." She screamed collapsing to the ground, clutching her head in her hands. All she could see was their pain filled faces and their blood all around her. She felt like she was going to go insane._

"_NO, STOP IT." She kept screaming. _

"_Mazaki, its time to wake up." A warm breath caressed her face. She looked up to see that it was Seto Kaiba holding her, his presence calming her. As she felt his face looming closer to her and his lips brushing her lips, her eyes suddenly flew open._

_End dream sequence_

As soon as her eyes opened she was greeted with the sight of Kaiba's face hovering very close above her own. Panic shot through her whole body and she tried to get up in a sitting position, knocking her head with his in the process. She groaned in pain as her throbbed from the impact. From the corner of her eye she could see Kaiba clutching his head and glaring murderously at her.

"Mazaki, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kaiba growled annoyed and in pain.

"It's your fault for being so close to me." She snapped back, taking into her surroundings. First of all, where the hell was she and what was Kaiba doing here? This place was certainly unknown to her.

"Like I would want to be close to you by choice. I was trying to wake you up, it looked like you were having a nightmare." He replied gruffly.

"Oh, Thanks but that still doesn't explain as to where I am and why you are here." This still wasn't making any sense to her and her head was spinning insanely.

"You're at my house and you definitely wouldn't be here if you hadn't decided to faint on me." He replied, annoyed. Anzu stared at him in shock. He had actually brought her to his home. Everything was coming back to her now. The graveyard, the argument and Kaiba's deep voice calling her name before she had fainted. Well, she wouldn't have fainted in the first place if he hadn't decided to pick on her.

" Are you quite done staring at me, Mazaki?" He spoke sarcastically, getting bothered by the way she was staring at him like a gaping fish.

" You actually didn't leave me to die in the rain?" She ignored his sarcasm and continued to stare at him awe.

"Don't flatter yourself into thinking that I did it for you." He snorted softly. As soon as the words slipped past his lips he was rewarded with the sight of her angry gaze.

"Why did you save me than? If I had known it was you who would save me than I would have rather died in the rain." She growled furiously. The nerve of this man and to think she was about to thank him for saving her. He had not a single bone of tact in his body.

"You would want that, wouldn't you." He sneered at her, his cold blue eyes boring into her bright ones. Anzu's eyes widened at the implication of his words. She was instantly reminded of the nightmare that he had woken her up from. Why did he have to bring that up again?

"Bastard, you certainly know how to kill people with words, don't you. Tell me does it give you pleasure to see me in pain?" She said in a pained and bitter voice. Seto continued to look at her silently not a single emotion playing on his face. She wondered how a man could be so heartless, even if he had saved her. Although, she could never hate him, no matter how much she tried she just couldn't. Perhaps because he was the only one who kept her in touch in reality.

**He was the only one who seemed to be real, in her life.**

He was the only one who hadn't changed.

**He was the only one who hadn't treated her differently**.

He was the only thing, _no_, _person_ that remained from her past.

**He was the only reminder of things that were and things that could have been.**

Even when he looks at her right now, staring deep into her eyes, he can only see hurt, pain but no hatred. He _almost_ feels bad for hurting her. If things were the way used to be, before everyone died, Anzu would've never been this way. She would've never allowed his word to hurt her in anyway possible. He wouldn't have mattered to her because she had her friends besides her. He can't help but feel as though he likes the current circumstances. He can hurt her even though it's unintentional, he can effect her in ways no one else can and he has some amount of power over her.

But most of all, he mattered to her because he was the only one that remained from her past.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in a long time. I'm so sorry but just to make it up to the people who like my story I have already started ch4. It should be up by next week.

Please review and constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
